mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
And Suddenly, Ezra Didn't Feel So Alone Anymore
And Suddenly, Ezra Didn't Feel So Alone Anymore is the third episode of Version 2. A mysterious power surge allows a webcam user to see into Dr. Poque's lair, while Dr. Poque takes advantage of the portable gaming fad by selling a portable version of the Mega64. Plot The Mega64 room is empty when strange lights and sounds begin to come out of nowhere. A strange man appears. When he sees no one else is there, he complains that coming was just a waste of time, and teleports away. With the room empty again, Rocko and Derek return and talk about how much they enjoyed leaving the room to urinate. They do not notice when a video feed of an empty room appears in the bottom right corner of the screen. During the show opening, a young man appears on the video feed and sings along annoyingly to the theme song. Then an experiment with the game Donkey Konga is shown, while the guy on the video feed watches. After the experiment, Rocko and Derek welcome everyone to the show, and the guy in the corner of the screen introduces himself as Benny. Rocko asks Poque about Benny, and Poque angrily orders Rocko to "ignore it." While Poque tries to explain the day's agenda, Benny heckles him, and then Benny explains that he lives in the same building as Poque, and that a power surge accidentally beamed his webcam to Poque's lair. Benny promises not to tell anybody about Poque's operation and lets Poque finish his explanation. Poque tells Rocko and Derek that he has invented a new portable version of the Mega64 called the MSFP. Poque reveals that he got the money to pay for the MSFP as a gift for his birthday, and tells Rocko and Derek that they have to put the MSFPs together as another "birthday gift" for him. Poque leaves to prepare for a public access special for the MSFP. With Poque gone, Rocko and Derek formulate a plan to hide information about Dr. Poque inside of all the MSFPs they put together, so that anyone who buys one will know they've been kidnapped. They are interrupted by Horatio, who has entered Poque's room so he can hide a birthday cake for Poque in there. Benny sees all of this, and when Poque enters the room, Benny tells him about the cake in order to ruin the surprise. Then the California Games experiment is shown. Rocko, Derek, and Sean are forced to play games such as skating, flying disk, and surfing. Poque appears and reveals that the experiment is part of an advertisement for the MSFP. Poque explains that the MSFP is completely portable, play all known formats, is completely sexy, and includes a free demo disk. In the public access studio, Poque invites viewers to call in while Rocko and Derek act as unwilling phone operators. Benny prank calls Poque, and accuses the MSFP of eating his girlfriend. Back in Poque's apartment, Horatio is watching Poque on TV. Horatio feels sorry for Poque, so he calls his mom and asks her to buy an MSFP. Horatio's mom calls into the show and orders an MSFP, the only one sold during the entire show. As soon as the show ends, Benny tells Poque about Rocko and Derek hiding their escape plans in the MSFP, and Poque promises to remove all of it while Benny mocks Rocko and Derek. Back at the Apartment, Poque brags about selling one MSFP while Rocko and Derek fume about Benny ruining their plans. Benny continues mocking them, and boasts about his date for the prom. The Sean enters the room, and reveals that he hid a secret message on the demo disk that went out with the MSFP, so anyone who tries to play it will see a video of him asking for help. Rocko and Derek question him about this, and Sean admits he didn't really know what he was doing and probably screwed it up. Meanwhile, Horatio's mom has just received her MSFP, which due to Sean's tampering, cuts off her hand as soon as she puts the demo disk inside the MSFP. Horatio tells Poque about this, and they both go to his mom's house. Horatio's mother demands that Poque give her a million dollars or a new hand. While Poque tries to explain, Benny insults Horatio's mom and starts singing the show's theme song. Horatio and his mother start yelling so they can be heard over Benny. Poque gets so frustrated that he yells at everyone to shut up, and Horatio's mom is so offended by this that she demands another million dollars for being rude to her. Back at Poque's Lair. Rocko and Derek take part in an experiment with the game Burger Time. Poque threatens to give them more experiments as punishment for damaging the MSFP. Poque then starts to brag that he has a plan to take care of Horatio's mother, by giving her a robot named 2-Poque. Benny laughs at Poque for naming his robot after a dead rapper. When Horatio's mom picks up the robot, it immediately cuts off her other hand. Benny, Rocko, Derek, and Sean laugh at Dr. Poque while Horatio yells at him in person, and Horatio's mother yells at him over the phone and demands even more money. When Marcus enters the room to ask about the noise, Benny insults him, calling him a "toy coming to life". Marcus is so angered by this that he is barely able to speak. Marcus disappears and then reappears behind Benny. Marcus assaults Benny, and forces him to have his hands removed while he screams in agony. Horatio's mom happily agrees to take Benny's hands instead of the money. Back in the beta testing dungeon, Rocko, Derek, and Sean talk about how well everything worked out. Sean tells them that he buried the extra MSFPs and that no one is going to find them for "a thousand years". Meanwhile, in the Future, a time traveler and his flying monkey companion excavate an MSFP from some ruins. The time traveler plays the disk inside of the MSFP, and sees Sean's call for help, as well as footage from the Donkey Konga experiment. Ezra is excited to finally see an ape person, and the time traveler goes back in time to the beginning of the episode to save Rocko, Sean, and Derek, thus causing the power surge that lead to all of the events in the episode in the first place. Credits |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | OF GAMESKINS.COM |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |OPENING ANIMATION BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |COSTUMES BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |} Category:Episodes